1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spam control in a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spam control method and apparatus for a VoIP service that create a whitelist for spam control using IP addresses of target domains and identify and handle spam messages based on the whitelist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) in a network environment enables a service similar to a voice call service of a public switched telephone network. Recently, the VoIP, which interworks with Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) for session setup and registration, is actively used to implement various services. Security issues related to VoIP have increased.
More particularly, similar to email spamming, VoIP spamming may cause user inconvenience by transmitting unsolicited messages and calls. In the VoIP spamming using existing networks, a spammer may transmit an identical message to thousands of addresses at once at low cost. That is, spammers may abuse VoIP security vulnerabilities to transmit commercial advertisements or unsolicited messages at low cost.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for efficiently blocking spam in a service based on VoIP interworking with SIP.